Guardian
by Suuki-chan
Summary: He was her guardian, and refused to be anything more. She began changing that.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **… bangs forehead against desk.

--

Aya had a pretty smile, and she should smile like that more often. That was Rei's first thought of the blue-haired gal. He always envisioned her as a little fairy, princess-like, who shouldn't dare to be touched, but he knew that her wings could soar her to an even higher place, a place where she can shine with all her heart.

She once called him her guardian, her protector, and … her best friend. Stunned, he asked her why. Aya blinked at his inquiry, and then giggled softly, not answering as she finished sewing a crown of daisies, placing them gently atop of his caramel brown tresses.

She was such a peculiar girl.

Rei scoffed. She was completely in love with him, he had no ounce of doubt about that, and yet she claimed that he was her best friend. She had him enthralled, and ever since that afternoon, her presence was never unaware to him.

It was so hard to put into words. She was forever there, patiently waiting in the chilly rain with an umbrella ready at hand, or quietly and curiously observing him sketching. She adored his drawings, this he knew by the fresh set of art supplies; they were always colorfully gift wrapped and waiting for him in front of his house.

Never did a holiday go by without her inviting him to one of her jubilant family's famous and grand parties, where her relatives, who were charmed by the incredibly good-looking teen, always made him feel like a shy young boy, and yet at home.

Aya was a part of his life, and it was so natural of him to notice how the sweet naïve Aya slowly grew into the woman he always believed she was. She continuously surprised him with her motherly and nurturing heart, but also, with Aya exuding her unpredictable fortes. Rei never ceased to admire her.

She became his inspiration, and the reason why his cold eyes were now warm. Rei felt so tenderly loved by her, and because of Aya, he experienced more love, all in different shapes and sizes. He found refuge in God, for there was no one who loved Him more than Aya, who incessantly prayed for Rei. Maybe Aya was his best friend too. But, he will never love her the way she loved him.

He swore in God's name he would never fall in love with her, for he was in love with another.

_He was going to hell for lying in His name._

--

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

This is the new A Love Story to a Mole.

But it isn't that story anymore. It is now the Guardian and always will be. Thank you for allowing me to do this. Please support me through and through.

Let's attempt for more than 105 reviews!

Eh, worth a shot.


	2. Reaching High

**Disclaimer: **Ah, moving on…

--

Aya's hand trembled as she held the large white envelope in her hands, reading the fancy letter repeatedly. It had arrived in the morning and Aya had nearly dropped her coffee mug with shock as she thoroughly read the contents. Now at the café, along with her stacks of newly purchased books, Aya reread the letter, hoping to find some flaw, and disbelieving for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Ms. Aya Hoshino,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been nominated to attend a 2008 Annual Dance Conference (ADC), where talented students around the world is welcomed in America. Your selection is in recognition of an extraordinary gift of dance, astounding performances, and leadership potential. We, the Board of Directors, along with fellow professionals, congratulate you on this selection._

_ADC presents young students…_

Oh dear. That really was her name it was addressed to, wasn't it?

_This is impossible, _Aya furiously thought, and slammed the thick pamphlet and bundles of forms onto the café table, startling a few customers. Aya took a large sip of her soda indignantly and she slowly took off her red thick-rimmed glasses, its glass reflecting distorted rainbow colors due to the sunlight peering through.

_There has no be a mistake. A huge mistake. _And yet, Aya's hazel eyes drew back to the package, its black bold letters staring back at her. Her heart was pounding ferociously and swelling with happiness and uncertainty, and Aya bit her bottom lip in deep thought.

Such a thing, something this amazing, how can it happen to her? Aya never received something so grand as this, never once in her life, and for it to be the thing she loved to do the most…

_I love dancing. But am I that good? Me? _Aya clenched her cup as doubt shrouded her heart. _I hate this, this feeling of putting myself down. Why can't I ever accept that maybe I am good? That I can be the best?_

A waitress came by, and flashing her a cute, yet polite smile, refilled her cup with more Pepsi. Aya sighed as she twirled her half way French- braided pigtails aimlessly, and reaching out for a book, she flipped to the first page of the final book of Harry Potter, inhaling and loving the fresh aroma of a brand new book.

Her palpitating heart quelled a little and a small dreamy grin bloomed on her face as a summer night memory crossed Aya's mind. Otohata half-asleep and his ruffled caramel hair squashed underneath the extra large wizard hat made him look so adorable. Its glittering stars made his cobalt eyes an exact replica of the starry sky.

"Aya?"

Aya's head shot up and her smile widened as Rei peered down at her curiously. Her face turned pink all over, and although Aya knew she was acting all giddy and bubbly, she hardly cared. She had missed him.

Aya patted the spot in front of her, and Rei sat down, and without a word, quenched down her refreshment. Her cheeks tinted with red at his straightforwardness, but that was just like him.

She leaned back, and studied Rei carefully. He looked tired, no, exhausted. There was dark lines underneath his eyes, emphasizing lack of sleep, his complexion was pale, and his body was thin. Aya knew that summer jobs were tough and aggravating, but Otohata also had interviews, photo shoots, and other celebrity meetings on his packed schedule. Aya spotted a duffel bag by his side, and painfully realized that Otohata was also studying diligently for his SAT's.

This past week Aya focused on providing Otohata new summer clothes, healthy lunches, and taking him out to fun, but simple dates, hence the awaiting of the final installment of Harry Potter and the picnics in the park. Her mother's homemade peach pie was delicious.

Aya inconspicuously tucked the envelope back into her tote bag. The letter can wait. Aya didn't want to bombard Otohata with her own stress when he already had so much burden on his shoulders.

Aya frowned as Rei thirstily finished her soda, his cheeks gradually reverting to its natural shade. Aya folded her arms and leaned against the table towards him.

"Otohata-kun, do you want a bite to eat?"

Rei raised his eyebrows at her, and realizing what she just said, Aya fell into a helpless fit of giggles. After all, wasn't it usually Otohata who asks for lunch? Things have changed between them.

Rei's lips curled into a teeny smile. "I'm in a mood for pizza."

Aya beamed and leaped up from her chair. "Then let's go! It's on me." She gathered up her books into her bag, and wearing her glasses, waited for Rei as he paid the cashier.

Hand in hand, the two walked down the streets of Shibuya, Aya enjoying the warm breeze as it billowed through her hair and her yellow summer dress.

Aya thought out loud, "I wonder if I should try and beat Ran's personal record? I heard that if you eat more than 100 pizzas, you get a prize." Aya peeked up at him, her eyes round with mischief.

Rei smirked. "You want to attempt to eat 186 slices? I beg of you, don't."

"I'm touched by your faith in me." He flicked her glasses and Aya laughed.

_It's good to see him enjoying himself like this. I won't tell him after all._

* * *

Aya loosened her bun as she waltzed into the locker room, stretching her legs on the way. One of the greatest feelings in the world to Aya was the sensation after a nice bubble bath and a glass of ramune right after a hard-working practice of ballet.

Call her old-fashion, but that was just Aya. Besides, she was in a very good mood. Rei had visited her lessons, rewarding her with a can of Woo, just like he did every week. She was so happy that she was able to do a triple pirouette. Sensei always did like it whenever Otohata came over.

Today Aya was practicing during the evening, so the locker room was empty. Humming to herself, Aya opened her cabinet, and froze. "Oh," she breathed.

Inside her locker was a crocheted elephant ballerina wearing an orange tutu and a pink headband that had a sparkling flower on top; she was holding a yellow fuzzy bird too. Aya gingerly touched her and found it incredibly soft, just like the ribbons of her ballet slippers.

A letter was tucked in the corner and Aya slowly unraveled it. _Of course,_ she thought as unshed tears threatened to drop as she recognized his handwriting. She let her tears fall at the simple message.

_Go for it._

--

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

I am the world's worst authoress. I won't even bother telling you my excuse how me, my future self, and gigantic penguins struggled to prevent global warming.

This chapter had many things left _unsaid_, like exactly how Rei found out about her letter. Also it was hardly romantic. But this chapter was to show the deep bond between Aya and Rei, how Rei understands her and knows how to cheer her up without a single word _said_.

Spring break is here, so I'll work extra hard on Guardian. Review if you like, although bad authoress doesn't deserve it.


	3. Early Birds

**Disclaimer: **Sigh…

--

"Hullo?"

"O-Otohata-kun?"

"Aya? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I-I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Nevermind. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aya. It's three o'clock in the morning. There has to be something."

"Hm."

"Was it that bad?"

"… I … had a nightmare."

"About?"

"Something scary."

"It didn't involve squirrels, did it?"

"Mou, that's so mean! I told you that it happened a long time ago!"

"I don't know Aya. They are pretty scary. Them and their bushy tail of terror."

"That is not funny, Otohata-kun! I'm not inviting you to anymore Halloween parties."

"You don't mean that."

"... Hatsu will kill me."

"In your sleep. Which brings us back to the topic."

"Huh?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Oh... just... dying."

"... who died in your dream?"

"He's been gone for a long time Otohata-kun."

"Who?"

"... hn."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Otohata-kun..."

"Well, what do you know. There's a full moon tonight."

"Eh? Really? Wow, you're right! It sure is beautiful. All the stars are out too! Otohata-kun, can you find constellations in the sky?"

"A couple."

"Me too! I love stars. I have posters of constellations all over my walls."

"Aya, you should go back inside. You're coughing, and your parents are going to worry."

"It's okay. They're not home right now."

"… you're home alone?"

"Yes. Oh, but don't worry about it. I'm used to being alone. Besides, the stars keep me company."

"You're lonelier tonight aren't you? Having the nightmare and the house empty."

"Not really. I'm talking to you, so it's not scary anymore."

"Drink ramune."

"Eh?"

"Drink that soda thing you're crazy about, and read in front of the fireplace."

"This late at night?"

"It'll make you feel better, and you'll fall asleep easier."

"Oh. Okay."

"Were you crying?"

"Hm? No, not anymore."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Oh no! Absolutely not! I'm already being incredibly rude, waking you up so early in the morning like this!"

"Aya, your voice is trembling. Are you in your parent's room right now?"

"H-How did you-"

"I know you Aya."

"...oh."

"Aya?"

"I'm here."

"You're crying?"

"I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"You're childish when you're sleepy."

"I love you Otohata-kun."

"...ah."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

"Yes you are! Yay!"

"Good night Aya."

"Aw, you're no fun. Then, Otohata-kun, can I ask you something?"

"… what is it?"

"There's no need to be cautious. I was only going to ask you for a date tomorrow."

"Childish and bold. That's a dangerous combination."

"Aren't you glad that I called you though? You always said that I can talk to you when I need you."

"Despite your horrible sense of timing, yes, I'm glad you called. Happy now?"

"You're getting grumpier. Alright, I'm going to hang up now."

"About the date."

"Yes?"

"I'm exhausted, and I really don't want to face Kotobuki in this state. I might have this sudden urge to throw something at her."

"How about a movie marathon at my house? I have ice cream, ramune, caramel pop corn, ramune, chips, ramune…"

"… we might need to go grocery shopping."

"Humph. That's mean."

"What movie?"

"I have this craving to watch Lord of the Rings."

"Which one?"

"All three!"

"... I'll bring the unedited editions. I'll see you around twelve."

"Alright. Good night Otohata-kun."

"'Night. And Aya?"

"Yes?"

"… Sweet dreams."

"… you too."

--

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

It's one o'clock in the morning, and this little drabble just came out of the top of my fingertips. It's amazing how their conversation lead to one thing to another huh? Even I didn't expect it. It came out pretty romantic and fluffy for Aya-ppe and Otochi too.

I also thought it would be a nice change from my usual chapters, where there's not that much dialogue in them.

Aren't you proud that I updated so quickly? Review!

**30May - edit:**

I edited this chapter as well. I just added a few things, and got rid of unnecessary things.


	4. Sunday afternoon

**Disclaimer**: (grits teeth) I… don't… own… GALS!

--

Rei Otohata was in paradise.

The bookshop was peacefully quiet on a Sunday afternoon, the smell of fresh hazelnut coffee and chai, from the café downstairs, soothing Otohata's lingering stress as he relaxed against the spongy sofa, located in their usual get-together spot, upstairs in the corner, behind the Cooking shelves, safe from onlookers. Rei slowly opened his cobalt eyes, and glanced over, slightly tilting his head.

Next to him, lazily cross-legged on a velvety armchair, sat his reading partner, among other things, Aya Hoshino, who was contentedly reading a thick book about the history of the medieval times. Rei remembered that she found them fascinating; in her room, she had an entire bookshelf of medieval figurines, from dragons to wizards.

He silently studied her as he drank her green tea frappuccino, caked with whip cream. Aya was dressed in a simple polka dotted tank top and grey sweatpants. One leg was scrunched up to her knee while the other hung down to her ankles.

Rei found it amusing how Aya despised summer days and continuously found refuge in the building where, he quotes, 'there was the wonderful mechanism of air condition.' Aya was originally from Hokkaido after all.

Today, she had her long blue hair tied in a messy bun and she was wearing her red, thick rimmed glasses. Aya had a matching red headband that pushed back her bangs, but a couple of strands were left astray. In here, she was at ease, and just by looking at her, Rei felt this warm sentiment, the feeling of comfort and home. Another reason he loved Sunday afternoons.

A hint of a smile appeared on his face as Rei spotted a pile of manga books adjacent to her. It looked out of place amongst the fantasy books and court drama books. _And what do you know, _Rei thought amusedly, _a folk rock CD._

Aya was certainly different from all the superficial airheads, freakish stalkers, and squealing chipmunks. Or in simpler terms, gals.

First, she was intelligent, and was interested in everything, and explored through literature. She was simple and sweet, unusually so. Kotobuki or Yamazaki wouldn't imagine wearing sweatpants and such dorky glasses, but to Aya, it just showed that she could relax and enjoy what she loved. Funky and flashy outfits and all the latest cosmetics wouldn't make a girl as beautiful as Aya was now.

Aya stretched after turning a page, and looked up, catching Rei's intense gaze. Her alabaster face tinged with a pink shade as she gave him a shy smile.

Rei wordlessly tossed her a bag of croissants and offered her a sip of her green tea. Aya pouted teasingly.

"Mou, isn't that my frappuccino, Otohata-kun?"

"It's good," he simply stated, as if it explained everything. Aya giggled and nibbled on the pastry.

"Are you ready to go?" Rei asked her, finishing the beverage.

Aya made a face at the thought of the scorching heat awaiting her outside, and looks at her untouched books longingly. Rei lightly laughs and smiles at her, making her cheeks flush.

"Take your time, Aya. This is our Sunday. We have all the time in the world." And with that, he leaned back, stretching his lean body across the sofa, his arms pillowing his head, and shut his eyes, drowning himself in the classical music played.

A moment later, he opens his eyes to find Aya caringly looking at him. Half of her face was covered by the open book, but her visible brown eyes was filled with compassion… for him. He blinked at her questioningly, and those brown eyes twinkled as she shook her head thoughtfully.

A strange feeling bloomed deep in his chest, warmth overflowing his heart. Rei really didn't understand what had come over him, or what caused this gentle sensation, but without a second thought, he held out one hand, gesturing Aya to come to him.

Aya's eyes widened with surprise, and nearly hesitated, but noticing the serene eyes of his, she bashfully walked over to the loveseat. She timidly sat down in front of him and her cheeks turned into a brilliant shade of red at their proximity.

Aya nearly squeaked as Rei wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her against his strong chest. Aya gulped and clenched her book tightly, but her racing heart slowly settled as she listened to his deep breathing.

_He's almost falling asleep,_ Aya affectionately thought.

"Read," Rei ordered drowsily and Aya fought a grin.

She was just beginning to read about the traditional festivals, but Rei began fondling with her hand, distracting her beyond no bounds. He curled his large fingers over her small ones, and Aya found the courage to hold tight.

"Wow, your hand is puny," he mumbled. Aya softly smiled.

"Mou… you're so mean," Aya quietly responded, carefully shifting her petite body to fit comfortably against his. Like two puzzle pieces. Aya unconsciously began humming along with the music as she read, her elfin face tucked snugly in the hollow of his neck.

Her melody lulled Rei, and inhaling her fragrance of strawberries, Rei fell to a deep sleep, never releasing her hand. He embraced her like he hugged his teddy bear when he was a child, fondly and protecting. Of course, an hour later, Aya's book laid on Rei's chest forgotten, as Aya too, drifted to her dreams of the boy holding her close.

As a puffy cloud covered the sun's rays, the two took their afternoon snooze, hand in hand, without a care in the world.

--

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

Short, but fluffy and sweet. Just the way you like it, I hope?

You shall review, for I _demand_ it!

Eh, worth a shot.


	5. You raise me up

**Disclaimer**: When Ran Kotobuki becomes a billionaire. Or as smart as Bill Gates. Which is… never.

--

She dreamed of flying.

She adored high places.

Her room was adorned with posters of constellations and birds and angels. Her bookshelves were cluttered with jars of paper cranes. Anytime she practiced her ballet, she gazed up at the sky. She had told him that dancing was her way of soaring. Of being free.

Every time the group spent their weekends at an amusement park, Aya's first destination would be the Ferris wheel, and she would look in awe at the view below, and serenely stare at the clouds above.

Whenever Aya was bored, she would create a paper airplane, and writing her name, she would send it on its flight, blissfully seeing it take off.

Her favorite place in the world would be on the roof of her dance class. He would always find her there, standing on the edge of the roof, bracing her petite body against the railing, with her arms blithely flung wide apart, as if hugging the wind.

Every Friday, she would bring ice cream, caramel popcorn, and of course, ramune, and for her choice of movies, she would always bring Kiki's Delivery Service. Rei swore that she knew all the dialogue by heart.

She loved the sky.

That's why…

She was crying, trying hard to wipe away her tears, but more kept tripling down. She hugged her knees tight with one arm, while the other veiled her tear-shedding eyes. Aya was so tired. Tired of being a captured bird, locked inside a cage. Her head wa throbbing from fatigue, and her entire body ached. She needed rest, but there just wasn't enough time.

Rei was so lost. He did not know what to do. _Please, don't cry like this._

She hiccupped and Rei closed his eyes wearily as a spring breeze brushed across his brown hair. He raised his head up, and was amazed at the clearest midnight sky he had ever seen. It was beautiful. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. Always shining. Was this why Aya loved it so much? She always looked at it with a huge smile.

_With a huge smile… _Rei smiled, and looked back at the lonely girl.

Aya trembled and bit her bottom lip. _Stupid, what are you crying about? Stop it! _Her heart was burning and the pain in her head was excruciating. _I want to let go. I want to fly-_

Aya gave a quiet shriek as she was lifted into the air, her waist being carefully held by a pair of strong arms. Her eyes widened as Rei looked up at her. He gave her a kind smile that sent her breathless. "You silly girl. You're so light."

She blinked at him, speechless, and his eyes softened as the last of her tears dropped. "Look up," he quietly said.

Confused, she complied, her hands gripping his shoulders. For a few moments, she continued gazing at the open sky, every singe one its stars twinkling down at her. The crescent moon beamed at her. _Cheer up! _they said.

Her mouth slightly dropped and her eyes enlarged with wonder and marvel. The extraordinary sky was endless. Childhood memories of climbing high trees to reach even closer to the sky came back with nostalgia. Aya had always observed the sky alone. But not anymore.

A shy smile blossomed across her face. The suffocating sensation slowly dissipated from her heart, and warmth overfilled it. Warmth from the realization that this boy understood her so well, that he knew just the right thing to do to lift her spirits.

She did not deserve him. If only he realized that he had gotten it backwards, that it was her who wasn't good enough for him? He deserved a smiling girl, and a big hug, no matter how much he would gruffly deny it.

Aya gazed down at him, and Rei inwardly sighed with relief. There was the Aya he knew. Happiness had returned to those brown eyes once more. She gave him a sweet smile, and said, "Thank you."

"Silly girl," he fondly repeated. "I know I told you to make decisions by youself." Aya blinked at his serious tone. "But, that doesn't mean you can't ask for help." His blue eyes met hers, searching for understanding. Aya slowly nodded, and whispered, "Okay."

Rei settled her safely on the ground, unintentionally breathing in the scent of apples in her hair. Aya never released her hold on his shoulders, and then, with a twinkle in her eyes that matched the sky above, with a small squeal, she sprang up, and hugged him tight.

An 'oomf' came from Rei's lips, and his eyes widened, his body stiffening from the sudden burst of affection, but as Aya buried her face close to his sweater, deeply sighing and inhaling his scent of cinnamon, he returned the hug, soothingly rubbing her back. She was so small in his arms. If his parents caught sight of him embracing a girl so... intimately like this, he would just die of embarrassment.

"I love your hugs," Aya mumbled, her quiet voice even more muffled as she spoke against his chest, rubbing her cheek against the wool. Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Mm. They make me feel a lot better." He could hear her voice drifting to sleep, and gently pulled her up against him, keeping her firmly on her feet.

"Well, that's good."

"Mm. You know what?"

"What?"

Aya tightened her hug with all the strength she can muster. "I love your hugs more than the sky."

Rei felt his heart stop, and he gently drew her away, still locked in his arms. He stared directly in her eyes, as always. "That's impossible," he stated with very much conviction.

Aya giggled softly. "Don't you know Otohata-kun? When it comes to you," she stepped away from him, and twirled around, her arms stretched up high with a bright smile. "… anything is possible. I can do a lot of things."

Speechless, Rei crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against a tree, watching with amusement at her dancing figure. Aya was changing into someone incredible, someone who might turn him into a big softie if he wasn't careful enough. Rei closed his eyes for a moment, composing his startled self, and opened them, his familiar perusal hard and cold. But... he could still feel the warmth of Aya's embrace, fitting against him perfectly like a key to a chest. A treasure chest.

His profound thoughts were interrupted by a strange grumble. He curtly looked at Aya, who was sheepishly holding her stomach. "D-do you want a midnight snack, Otohata-kun?" she blinked adorably and bashfully. Rei's corner lip curled barely.

"Soda." He was about to elaborate the flavor, when they both said, "Pineapple" in unison, surprising each other.

"Exactly," he thoughtfully said, and Aya beamed. "I know Otohata-kun pretty well, don't I?" She seemed so proud of herself that Rei patted her hair and teasingly shoved her. "Go buy some pretzels too. Make that 3 by the sound of your stomach."

Aya pouted, but none the less, she saluted, and scampered out of sight, catching the wallet he tossed at her.

He watched her go, her silhouette disappearing into the night. "Knows me pretty well, huh?" Rei pondered. Did Aya knew that she was the first girl to ever say that, to ever truly know him? Just as he understood her, without knowing it, she knew everything about him as well. From his soft spots for kittens, to the fact that whenever he was under stress, he would feast on green tea ice cream. Everything. And Aya loved everything about him.

Rei tentatively ruffled his hair, and he admired the sky. "She loves me more than you, you know that?"

The stars winked, and he smirked.

--

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

I love the sky. Tonight, it was really clear, so I got inspired. I hope you liked this drabble. Was it good?

The title of this drabble is actually a song. 'You raise me up' by Josh Groban. He's absolutely amazing.

Review because I _order_ you to!

Eh, worth a shot.

**31May - edit:**

I have edited this chapter to leave me very satisfied. I am proud (:


	6. Sleep to Dream Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GALS! But I will have volume 9 in my grasp.

--

There was complete silence in the Otohata residence.

Aya Hoshino sat cross-legged on the velvet carpet of the family room, somewhat rocking back and forth on her posterior. Her eager brown eyes flickered out the window, and sighing with disappointment, she continued to fiddle with her sword-shaped pendant.

The resident of the Otohata house was leisurely stretched out on the loveseat, sipping a cup of tea, paying no attention to her routine that repeated every 5 minutes. Check. Sigh. Jingle. Pout. And of course, there was Aya's infamous, but rare huff of frustration.

Rei Otohata tasted his warm beverage, letting out a relaxing sigh, enjoying the impatience of the normally patient girl, until he lifted his head slightly at the familiar sound of clunk and choking engine. On cue, the cuckoo clock stroke four o'clock.

He braced himself. "Ay-"

Aya jumped onto her feet amazingly with one leap. "MAIL!" she squealed.

Rei observed with wide eyes as she scampered out the room, her footsteps padding quickly on the mahogany floor. With a bang, she flung open the metal door, nearly exiting with her slippers on and tripping on her flip flops.

Rei sighed as he glanced at his empty cup, and regretfully rose from his comfortable position as he strode to the kitchen. Drawing out a small teapot onto the stove, he rummaged his hand through the cupboard, searching.

"Tea packets, tea packets," Rei idly muttered. _Surely I haven't used them all._

He always kept a hidden stash of his beloved tea packets for special purposes, this being one of them. Spotting the tea packets behind boxes of Pocky, he pulled out a bag of honey tea. He kicked open his refrigerator and poured milk inside the teapot, joining its contents.

As he waited for it to brew, Rei glanced out the window, and the corner of his lips curled into a smirk. "Bookworm," he said amusingly as the mailman handed Aya a package, which she held with extreme caution, her eyes shining. She bowed courteously, thanking him over and over, much to the confusion of the old postman.

She waved goodbye blithely, and gazing at the unopened parcel, she hugged it tight – almost as if it could help contain her excitement and prevent her from combusting - before bursting into his house again. Sending her shoes flying and stuffing her feet into slippers, she scurried to the kitchen.

Rei turned to face her, and raised his eyebrows, as if saying: What's the verdict?

"It's finally here!" she exclaimed, entering and joining him, slightly out of breath.

Rei sipped from his mug as his response: Good for you.

He leans against the counter as he witness Aya tearing the brown paper gently, and as she revealed the merchandise, she breathed an intake heavily. Carefully, she held up the final installment of the _Twilight _saga, Breaking Dawn, written by Stephenie Meyer, in all of its literature glory.

"Finally, after months of waiting," she spoke with awe as she tenderly thumbed through the crisp pages; she breathed in the fresh aroma of a new novel. Rei scoffed into his mug.

"At least we didn't have to stay up till midnight, in a godforsaken bookstore, dressed up in some ridiculous regalia, like that Potter thing."

Aya whirled around, and childishly stuck her tongue out at him, and Rei had to swallow a gulp of tea to keep his amused smile hidden. With her flushed cheeks, wild tussled hair, and her large brown eyes filled with thrill and animation, she truly looked like a child.

"Mou, Otohata-kun! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Harry Potter! The last book! It was a complete honor and satisfaction to be one of the first people to get it!"

Rei grunted, and Aya smoothed her hand over the glossy black, red, and white cover.

"Besides, I just don't see why you're complaining. Otohata-kun makes an adorable Harry Potter. Have you considered getting glasses?" Aya asked, playfulness written all over her face.

He glared, and Aya giggled, twirling back to the living room, holding up the book high in front of her, as if it was a precious crown. She flopped snugly into the loveseat, her slim legs resting against her chest, as she took out her red reading glasses.

As this book was Rei's present to Aya for her birthday, it was only natural for her to read it at his home.

With the mug in his hand, Rei lazily stretched out on the very same couch, quietly observing as Aya dug her nose into the book, knowing she wouldn't crawl out for at least an hour. Rei was amazed at how one moment, Aya gave the impression of an energized kid, and the next, a passionate college student. He checked his watch.

_Lets let her read for two hours or so,_ Rei thought sleepily. He had his tea, the house was peaceful, there was a nice cool breeze that rang the melodious wind chimes, and the day was almost like their Sunday afternoons. Perfect and paradise.

Setting down his cup, he silently grabbed her ankles and settled them on his lap, entangling their legs. Blinking, Aya peeked over him curiously, and immediately she blushed bright pink, as Rei dug his knuckles into the sore muscles that were wearied from another one of Ran's rollerblading escapades.

"You were limping all day," he answered her unspoken question. She shyly nodded, whispering a 'thank you', before her entire being sank into the squishy sofa. _She has ballerina feet_, Rei absentmindedly thought, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin.

Aya forced down her small 'eep', hiding her flaming face behind her book. Rei's hands enveloped her entire feet, and he was massaging them so gently, loosening all the stiffness and aches, and his callous hands were so warm, and they just felt so darn _good._

Aya was in heaven.

Evening descended, as Aya lifted her eyes to ask Rei if he was hungry for some spinach pizza and strawberry ice cream, and tender smile bloomed as Rei slept, his hands still cupping Aya's no longer painful feet. He had worked his magic.

Aya slowly closed her half-way completed book, and quietly placed it on the coffee table. Having no desire to untangle her legs, she just fell into the sponginess of the sofa, her almond eyes tracing and memorizing. No matter how eager and tempting she was to read one of her favorite series of all times, nothing, absolutely nothing would compare to seeing Rei's slumbering, beautiful face, free from all stress and animosity, leaving nothing but serenity and a fragment of a soul that belonged to a little boy.

--

**Suuki-chan says:**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have no excuses, except I got stung by a bee. It's one of those life-experiencing things that you really don't want to experience. Now, skydiving on the other hand…

Oh, and panicky Aya and mousy Aya? Yes, that would be the current me, who pre-ordered Breaking Dawn, and nearly drove her parents insane.

I have also changed my penname. Suuki means "one who is loved". Plus, it was cute and my favorite Gilmore Girls character has the same name. :)

Go visit my profile for further notes.


	7. Walking on Sunshine

**Disclaimer**: Gals! is my property! –_runs away from cops-_

--

Aya Hoshino blithely hummed a tune as she rummaged through her messenger bag, searching for her Gama-chan coin purse. What can she say? She was a big fan of Naruto. She gave the clerk a quick smile as she handed the young man the money, and swung on the edge of her flip flops with giddiness. Receiving the grocery bag, she walked out the convenience store.

_You really do have to go to the market on Saturday mornings_, Aya reflected happily, swinging the grocery bags, which was overflowing with pounds of meat, ramune, Pocky, some newspapers for her papa, lettuce, peppers, a can of instant coffee, and cartoon band aids (moving to a new house was not easy. Aya had lost count of how many times she dropped a box on her toe).

Today was the beginning of summer, and to celebrate her top scores, her parents were having a barbeque night out on their backyard of their new house – mansion – just for her. It was going to be a clear and promising night with a full moon, and her maid even promised to have mini firecrackers.

_What a great way to start summer,_ Aya thought beaming as she exit the store.

Aya's face fell.

It was _pouring_ outside, the sound of raindrops louder than the thunder itself. What had happened to the sun just a few minutes ago? Aya felt her spirits drop so suddenly that her stomach felt queasy from the consternation. She tentatively reached her hand out from the canopy's shelter, and winced at how heavily the rain fell. Aya groaned at the feeling of humidity and the heat. She despised it when it rained during the summer. It became all sticky and the air was so thick that Aya practically gone insane with the sense of claustrophobia.

Aya immediately backtracked her steps and asking the clerk for a spare and cheap umbrella that she would most certainly return the next day, Aya took a deep breath, thankful to be wearing her squishy flip flops. Pulling her groceries close to her, Aya prepared to plunge into the mercy of the drab weather.

Before taking even one muddy step, Aya froze as an elderly woman stood next to her, a grocery bag at hand as well, biting her bottom lip at the site of the bad weather. She wrapped her purple shawl around her tighter, and had a patient countenance, but Aya could tell that she was getting a little bit chilly.

The old lady had such a kind and beautiful face, and after a few moments of staring at the umbrella and lamenting at the pouring rain, Aya just shrugged sheepishly, and gently tapped the woman's small shoulder.

"Excuse me? Would you like my umbrella?"

The old woman's eyes widened with surprise as she received this act of random kindness. "But, don't you need it, child?"

Aya shook her head and grinned. "I have some more shopping to do," Aya lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. _Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._. The woman's eyes clouded with uncertainty and reluctantly looked at the rain. Aya could hear her murmuring "the twins" and "favorite dinner."

Suddenly, the drain above them let loose a tiny river, jumping Aya. The old woman's eyes – they were a really pretty shade of green – fixed determinedly. "I am okay dear. Your parents must be worried sick."

This grandmother had little grandchildren waiting for her and her homemade cooking. She needed to go home right away.

Aya lightly, but insistently put the umbrella in the grandma's wrinkled hands. "Please take it. It's no problem at all. Really." She opened the umbrella for her, giggling at the duck patterns.

After a few moments of silence and decision-making, the old lady gave Aya's young hands a squeeze. "Thank you dear." Aya grinned, feeling a rush of good tickling her heart. She always did love the 'Good Samaritan' story.

"I'll see you again." The old woman said it with such assurance, she left Aya speechless, and a bit intrigued.

Aya waved and watched as she walked into the rain, safely dry underneath the umbrella, and then she disappeared around the corner. Aya blew her bangs out of her eyes, and stretched.

"What am I going to do now?" Aya breathed.

Noticing the idle table and chair underneath the canopy, Aya wearily placed her groceries onto the table and sat down, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. Her hair felt frizzy.

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out," Aya mumbled to herself, and taking out her mp3 player - a birthday present from Otohata-kun - Aya opened up her purchased magazine, admiring the new and cute bathing suits and summer dresses.

She put on her earplugs, tapping her foot alongside with the pop song's rhythm. The rain drops pattered against the covering, and her music drowned and blended with the nature's beat. It was very soothing, and soon, Aya began drifting asleep, listening to nothing but the rain.

* * *

"There goes my new shoes," Rei Otohata grumbled as he once again stepped into a puddle. Rainy days were so bothersome, especially in the summer. He had just bought these leather sandals yesterday, knowing that the sole of his feet easily burns up. So much for that.

Rei detected a large puddle ahead, and estimated that with one stride with his long legs, he could make it with waterless feet. However, he noted an tiny old woman, nearly draped by her purple shawl, pausing in front of the opposite side of the abysmal pool of raindrops, attempting to stretch her legs across the obstacle. But with a yukata and wooden clogs, and both hands occupied with a bizarre ducky umbrella and plastic bags, it wasn't an easy task.

Rei lifted his umbrella slightly at the dreary sky, and contemplated his decision. _Oh, what the hell,_ he thought, and sauntered to the old woman, clearing his throat to catch her attention.

"Excuse me."

The old woman straightened herself up, and her almond eyes twinkled as she met his. "My, what would a handsome young man like yourself want with an old grandma like me?" she asked teasingly.

Rei tilted his head politely. "Do you need help getting across?"

The grandma blinked and then began chuckling. "I am so fortunate today. A sweet pretty girl offered me up her umbrella, and now you. Young teenagers these days. She gave Rei an affable smile. "Thank you for your consideration, but I will be fine."

Rei immediately thought of a certain blue haired girl when she described 'sweet' and 'pretty'. He refused to take no for an answer. He unceremoniously tossed his umbrella aside, and ignored the sudden freezing cold as the rain heaved against his clothes. He cursed himself for outfitting in a short-sleeved t-shirt, as he felt his skin become numb almost instantaneously.

"Hang on tight," Rei ordered with a monotone voice, and gently placed his large hands on the grandmother's waist, carefully not putting too much pressure.

"Oh my," she gasped as Rei effortlessly hoisted her across the huge puddle, and settled her safely to the ground. "Oh my," she repeated as she clutched her umbrella tightly, aghast at his brash, but honest actions.

Rei nonchalantly grabbed his own umbrella, and after shaking water out of his hair like a shaggy dog, gave her a curt nod, and jumped over the puddle, continuing his way, all this without a single word.

"Young man!"

Rei slowly turned his head to see the old woman lobbing an object towards him with quite an accuracy. He immediately caught it, and opening his fist, he saw a pouch jingling with coins. Perplexed, he looked back at her, and felt a tremor as he saw the mischief in her eyes.

"A token of my thanks. Go to the local supermarket and buy yourself some treats," she suggested, her voice clear over the rain.

Rei deadpanned her. "I don't like sweets."

The woman laughed, and straightening her yukata, gave him a knowing look. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find something that you like." Even from such a distance, Rei could see her unique emerald eyes twinkling; it stood out from all the dreariness.

_What is with that smug smile?_ Rei suspiciously thought as the woman strolled off, with a 'ohoho' laugh, her clogs creating click clack sounds, matching the rain. He felt his stomach gurgle, and glimpsed at the pouch in his hand.

"A snack sounds good," Rei thought aloud.

Debating whether he should get some rice balls or a bag of potato chips, and which flavor of soda to choose, Rei reached his destination, and shivered, eager to enter the building's warmth.

He shook his umbrella dry as he entered beneath the awning, and absentmindedly sent a quick glimpse at the store's distributed table and chairs, before rushing inside. Rei's footsteps came to a halt as his mind registered what he just saw, and he pivoted his head once again to the table, and stared.

Rei frowned.

"She is an idiot," Rei stated as he saw Aya snoozing peacefully, her head resting atop a newspaper, hands softly curled on her lap, and one earplug hanging in her ear, the other disregarded adjacent to her.

A corner of his lips twitched as the girl let out a small snore, almost like a cat's meow. Rei quietly took a seat in front of her, cautious of his movements to not wake her up. Noting the raveled roll of newspaper in her grocery bag, Rei tugged it out, and thumbed it open. Minutes later, he reached the movies page, and his eyebrows raised with interest as he read that _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_ was coming out in theatres this week. He remembered that Aya was absolutely ecstatic of the movie, and could never stop speaking of it for weeks. She had even bought the enormous poster of the movie itself, along with an Aslan plushie. It was because of this film that Aya had become great friends with Rei's visiting cousins, Suki and Ai, who were head over heels in love with Prince Caspian.

But then again, Aya could get along with anyone, especially children.

He thoughtfully positioned his chin in the palm of his hands, his elbow leaning on the table.

Aya's ivory cheeks were tinged with a shade of pink due to the heat; it was almost as if she was blushing in her dreams. Rei admired her long eyelashes, giving her a very exotic look, which was so foreign to her innocent and angelic face. He frowned as he spotted her chapped lips. She wasn't taking care of herself again. Her blue bangs were beginning to grow out, barely covering her own eyes. Without even thinking, and submitting to the sudden urge, Rei brushed her bangs aside.

Aya sighed. Rei froze.

Realizing what he just did, he coiled his hand back regretfully, but seeing her child-like face, Rei tentatively touched the top of her head softly. Her hair was so soft, and the fresh fragrance of apples relaxed him. He kept his large, warm hand there, unconsciously caressing her head.

He couldn't even begin to understand where all this tenderness had come from. All Rei knew was that he needed to take care of Aya, to protect her. The moment he first laid eyes on her, Rei knew that she was so lonely albeit the happy-go-lucky smile she kept on her face. Although he would rather jump off a cliff than display mushy affections like Yamazaki and the cop Kotobuki, Rei could never resist reaching his hand out to Aya's small head, patting her or even tussling her hair.

Rei really was turning into a big softie, not that anyone would know.

The young clerk from inside the market checked outside to verify if the weather had cleared up. He stopped scanning a roll of coffee-cream bread, and he began to smile warmly when he saw a caramel-haired boy sharing a table underneath the canopy, with the most compassionate eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

_So soft… so nice… _

Aya's eyes fluttered open to reveal her drowsy brown eyes. She wearily closed them, listening with comprehension that the rainy day had yet cease to end. She was surprised that she had actually managed to fall asleep in such a place, especially when she was full of energy this morning. Her head pulsed as all the memories of endless nights of studying, the constant quenching down Tylenol, and the hours of long exams flooded. She _was_ tired; Aya just didn't know how much.

Aya ruefully smiled. It really was quiet, the raining, and very lonesome. _You're so spoiled, Aya_, Aya pondered.

"That side of your face will be flat if you keep sleeping," a voice said with a tinge of amusement.

Aya's eyes flew open, and she felt her heart soar each time she heard the oh so familiar voice. She always loved listening to it, and could think of so many ways to describe it. Very smooth and deep like dark chocolate. Cold and blunt like a whip cracking in the wind. Safe and reassuring as a thick and wooly blanket. And her personal favorite, light and mellow, just like a marshmallow. Aya was making s'mores at the time.

Disbelief causing her to hold her breath, Aya slowly lifted her head, inwardly groaning at her stiff neck, and slowly inhaled a surprised gasp as Rei Otohata sat before her, leisurely sitting with an aura of cool and confidence that he always carried. All she could do was stare. It was too much for her.

Rei smirked at her gaping mouth. "You have a red spot right there." He pinched her cheeks, and gently pulled. Aya continued to be frozen, her eyes wide like a child's feasting its eyes at the grandest toy store in the world for Christmas. Rei grabbed both cheeks, and squeezing them, he shook her head.

"Aya. It's not a dream. Snap out of it."

Aya blinked, and Rei released his affectionate hold. Aya, pouting, rubbed her cheeks stunned. _It's not a dream. He's here. Otohata-kun's really here._

A smile bloomed. "Mou. That wasn't very nice, Otohata-kun," Aya complained as she cupped her cheek, the very same cheek that Rei had just touched.

"How long have you been there anyways?"

Rei checked his watch, and groaned in frustration. "Damn, it wasn't waterproof," he swore under his breath. Aya bit down her laughter, and forced to keep a straight face as he glared at her.

Rei casually leaned back, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'd say about an hour." Noticing her startled face, and recognizing a pang of guilt in her eyes that Rei _knew _didn't belong there, he gave her a small smile. "You owe me dinner."

Aya blinked, and then beamed as she heard the implication of his demand. _A nice romantic dinner date._ She shyly nodded, and then gasped at the state of his tangible appearance.

"Otohata-kun! You're all wet!"

Rei opened one eye, and once again, the words 'sweet' and 'pretty' crossed his mind. "Noah," he plainly said. Aya cocked her head, confused. _Why must he always talk in short syllables_? Although, Aya had to admit, it was fun to decipher what Rei was saying. He was like a puzzle, and Aya loved solving puzzles.

"Hai?"

"One act of random kindness."

Aya's eyes lit up. "You watched the movie I gave you!" She squealed with joy and Rei turned his head away, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, yeah. You recommended it, after all."

Aya giggled and grabbing her Gama-chan coin purse, she quickly bought a warm can of coffee from the vending machine behind her. She presented it in front of him. "Tada! Your award!"

Giving her a blessed look that was much more melting than the hot beverage, Rei thanked her. Aya opened her glass of ramune, and propping her chin atop her knees, she quietly observed him, which was her favorite pastime.

Water droplets clung to his chocolate brown hair, refusing to plummet to the ground. Her imagination ran wild as she envisioned him as a splendid Christmas tree with shimmering ornaments; Christmas was her favorite holiday. Her gaze dropped to his face, his incredibly handsome face. He was pale from the chills, but as he slowly took a gulp of coffee, she was already beginning to see color return. Rei enjoyed the sun a lot more than the cold – which Aya couldn't understand – and he was already getting a tan.

Her slightly dazed eyes lowered even further, and she slowly breathed a sharp intake, nearly choking on her ramune. His soaked t-shirt was plastered to his body, and Aya could see the outline of his very fit body; muscles occupied his torso and his arms and shoulders. Who knew Rei Otohata worked out? Of course, Aya had always known he was strong, especially when he firmly, but very gently returned her hugs, emitting heat that shocked her nerves on fire …

A small 'eep' escaped her mouth, gone unnoticed by the apple of her eye, much to her relief. Aya inwardly shook her head. _Aya, you little pervert! What have gotten into you? Must think of something else. Anything._

As if it was knocking on the door of her heart, catching her attention, some unexpected emotion whispered to Aya.

Rei had said he waited for an hour. An entire hour. Aya thoughtfully drew the glass away from her lips. _Someone… someone had waited for me._ The door of her heart sprung open as scary memories of waking up in an eerily empty house, facing a vicious thunderstorm alone in her closet, and the common childhood memory of swinging in the park all alone all shattered.

Instead, her heart swelled with something so good and pure and warm and light. Was it possible for a human to feel such goodness? Aya hadn't felt this in a long time, and she covered her eyes with her hand, forcing her mysterious tears to stop.

Rei stopped midway of his drink, and he leaned forward. "Aya? What's wrong?"

That girl was so spontaneous sometimes, and completely unpredictable, yet predictable. It didn't help that when he tentatively placed his hand over her forehead, checking for any symptoms of illness, – she was fragile after all – Aya broke into short sobs, her breath being caught by her throat.

"Please, don't cry. You'll make it look like I made you cry."

A watery giggle escaped from Aya at the nostalgic phrase. She brushed the remaining tears aside, and to his surprise, she cast Rei a humongous smile, so huge that he had to return a small smile back.

"I'm just so happy."

And then, Aya swore that she saw a shimmer of sunlight breaking through the dark clouds, simply illuminating the world, and her very heart.

* * *

"Prepare… to die!"

A teenage boy with remarkably round almond eyes with annoyingly ruffled black hair scrunched up his face with concentration as he punched the buttons of his controller furiously.

Along side him was his older brother, whose maturity showed by his calm demeanor and his clean and sharp apparel. However, the fierce competitiveness in his similar, albeit hazel eyes revealed his immature and playful personality.

The large apartment was loud with the racket of the video game and the younger twin's bark of constant insults to distract his intelligent opponent.

"I've seen bread faster than you!"

"Eat my dust!"

"You drive like my grandmother!"

"Excuse me?"

He froze, and slowly turned his head to meet narrow green eyes. "Sora drives like who?"

Sora Kamiya rolled his eyes at his baby twin's stupidity and thanked Heaven once _again_ that he didn't inherit them. Their grandmother was quite intimidating, despite her wearing a Hello Kitty apron.

He smirked as his race car zoomed past Daichi's. _It's his turn to treat the guys to ice cream after the baseball game._

"Well?" Grandma Kamiya asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I don't know what I'm talking about," Daichi Kamiya said lamely. She gave him a smile.

"Good boy. Now stop playing enough for you to have your dinner. Your parents are going to be late again."

With a groan and glaring menacingly at Sora because of his defeat, Daichi trudged to the chair, and his childish face brightened at the sight of chicken. After saying prayers, the small family of three began their dinner.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Today, I met a charming girl at the market. She offered me her umbrella so that I could get home. Wasn't that nice of her, Daichi?" Grandma Kamiya asked.

"You mean that ducky umbrella? Huh, you sure don't meet girls like that these days," Daichi retorted through his chewing, which his grandmother reprimanded.

"You could learn a few things from her about politeness and virtues, Daichi," Sora said, adjusting his glasses. Daichi stuck his tongue out and Sora grimaced.

"I would really love to give her my thanks," Grandma Kamiya continued. "Although she did look familiar. Somewhere in some picture… I keep remembering something about summer." Then she began chuckling. "I think I rewarded her enough though. My, he was such a handsome young man. And strong and so chivalrous."

The twins froze amidst their eating, and pivoted their head towards their beloved granny.

"Gran…" Daichi began slowly. "You didn't by any chance… set them up, did you?"

The twinkle in her eye was more than enough.

"Aw, Grandma!" they simultaneously cried out, exasperated. Sora and Daichi truly and sincerely loved their grandmother more than anything. She was the one who took care of them when they were sick in bed. She was always in the crowd cheering as Daichi smacked a homerun. Always neglected and pressured by their superior and busy bee parents, it was because of their gran that the boys haven't forgotten the meaning of bear hugs and bed time stories.

Still... why couldn't she have normal hobbies like the neighborly elders? No, instead of sewing and knitting, she _matchmaked_.

"Oh, hush. You should have seen them. I've never seen a lovelier pair. They were almost as if they were pulled from a fairytale," Grandma Kamiya hummed, refilling her grandsons' drinks.

"Grandma, you really shouldn't interfere with people's affairs. No matter how much you like them," Sora kindly scolded her, taking a sip of water.

"How do you even know if they _know_ each other?" Daichi asked curiously. The twins were surprised to see the sudden confidence and reassurance in Grandma Kamiya's jade eyes.

"Oh, maybe not. But I do know that they're made for each other," Grandma Kamiya said softly. "It's just something about them that I believe will complete one another. Make each other happy."

"How do you know that?" Daichi wondered as the sun pore through their balcony, and he smiled as Momo the cat nuzzled against his leg.

Grandma Kamiya laughed. "I just do sweetie . I just do."

--

**Suuki-chan says:**

Go to my profile!


End file.
